Snowed in
by AssheeLouise
Summary: Inspired by all the recent snow. Relena's going out with Trowa, and he lives with Duo and Heero  his brother . But when they all become snowed in, things begin to heat up.
1. New Feelings

As Relena looked out of the window onto a snow covered town she sighed. She had come to visit her boyfriend Trowa for the night, and ended up being snowed in for three days. It frustrated her not being able to access her laptop for her assignments and class notes, she would fall behind and she hates that. Her thoughts where interrupted when she felt someone touching her shoulder, she spun round to find Trowa smiling at her softly.

'Hey,' he said gently. 'What you thinking about over here?' He sat down next to Relena and took her hands in his.

'Oh nothing, i'm just thinking about all the work i'll have for me once this snow clears away.' She gave him a small smile and turned to look out of the window again. After a moment of silence Trowa replied, 'You'll catch up, you always do.' Relena nodded and continued to look outside. As much as she hated the disruption of it, the snow was magical. So calming and silent.

Later that evening Relena decided to make dinner, since the only residents in the house were male. There was Trowa, his brother Heero and Duo Maxwell… well occasionally. She made them all spagetti with garlic bread, they all seemed… surprised when they sat down to eat.

'Is this real food?' Duo asked teasingly. And winked at Relena.

'Yes it is Duo, now if you-' she remarked.

'Whoa Whoa! i wasn't complaining loverly, it's just all these two ever make me is beans on toast, burnt if i might add!' Duo grinned and then dodged a fork heading his way. Heero sat and glared at him, daring him to throw it back. Duo stuck out his tounge and started to shovel in food. They all ate in silence, as normal. They were all very nice boys but non of them really talked much, well apart from Duo who talked to much, which… resulted in things being thrown at him by Heero. So for his own safetly he kept his thoughts to himself.

As they all finished their food Relena thought she would clear away the plates but just as she reached for the first plate Heero sat up abruptly, grunted and grabbed the plates out of her reach. He took them to the sink and began to wash in silence. Duo, of course, found this hilarious,

'Whoa Cinderlla! make sure they're sparkling!' He winked at Heero and then began to run away, Relena almost asked why when she heard the plate smash off the wall in Duo's direction. Relena gasped then began to laugh, she felt a little sorry for Duo, but he did know not to torment Heero. When she looked up Heero was watching her, silently studying her. His dark blue eyes burning into her soul, she felt a blush creep to her cheeks, but Trowa broke their gaze by taking Relena's hand and taking her into the sitting room.

That night they all sat and watched a movie together on tele, but Relena grew bored and fell asleep within the hour. When she awoke she yawned and stretched only to sit up abruptly to find she was in the sitting room instead of a bed. Relena rubbed her eyes and almost missed the frozen figure sitting across the room. It was Heero and he was staring off into the distance.

'Heero?' she asked groggily. 'What time is it?' He focused on her then, taking her in. She could feel his eyes caressing her body and moving as she sat properly.

'It's 3am.' He replied quietly. She nodded and shuffled awkwardly in her seat. She looked up at Heero and found him still gazing at her. His look seemed so… wild. Like he was holding back, or controlling a strong urge inside himself. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he stood and began to walk out.

Before she knew it she was up and had grabbed his wrist to stop him. He bolted to a stop and turned slightly towards her, she could only see part of his face.

'Heero.' she whispered. He turned and looked down on her then. He was, like Trowa a head taller than she, and towered over her. They stood there looking at each other and then heero raised a finger to place a stray hair behind her ear and gently caressed her bottom lip. Relena's heart began to jump and race. Then when she didn't know what to do, he kissed her. Hard, the need and want poured through his lips to hers and she felt…alive. Her hands reached around his neck and entangled in his hair pulling her body close to his. The kiss was rough at first, he held her close by the waist not letting any room between them. But he began to slow down, and the kiss became soft, gentle and his hands reached around and up Relena's back. Relena archered forward as his touch made her shiver. He began to slowly pull away from her looking down at her with sad eyes, but he never let her go. She placed a hand on his chest and his own hand covered it over his heart. Relena felt how tired she was then and placed her forehead against his strong chest, she closed her eyes and could feel his heart racing. She grinned and the heard foot steps coming down the stairs. She quickly pulled away from Heero and ran out the door to meet Trowa coming down the stairs. He smiled at her lovingly,

'Hey, i was coming to get you. i thought i would let you rest for awhile, are you still tired?' She nodded and began to walk up towards him, she didn't trust her voice just yet. Her heart was racing and he took her hand to take her upstairs. As she reached the top she looked down to find Heero peering at her from the doorway, the way he leaned against the frame looking up at her with those hungry, cheeky eyes she knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. He slowly grinned at her and gave a very brief wave goodnight.


	2. Bathroom Break

The morning came into focus slowly and the sun poured into the window gently waking Relena from her slumber. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She liked mornings, they were quiet and peaceful. She sat up slowly as not to wake Trowa, he however was not a morning person and would not wake up for another few hours. Relena pulled on Trowa's shirt and tiptoed downstairs. The kitchen floor was cold on her feet and she winced at the feeling. She silently shut the door most of the way and began to make some tea for herself. As she stood there waiting for the noisy kettle to shut up she thought back to last night when Heero kissed her, she felt a knot build in her stomach and a blush crept into her cheeks, dispite the temperature in the room. And she began to slowly grin, when she realised she gasped and put the hand over her mouth. 'She shouldn't be happy about this, she had a boyfriend, a good one, who liked her, they hadn't said i love you, but she was still very fond of him. And what about Heero, how did he feel…' Relena thought to herself. The kettle eventually shut up and she poured out her tea and held in both hands trying to warm up.

'Is there enough for me?' Relena jumped and spun around to find heero, leaning against the door frame, the same grin and look in his eyes. She quickly looked away and said, 'of course.' She got out a cup for him and began to fidget with objects around her, 'tea or coffee?' she asked shakily.

'coffee.' came his voice from right beside her. She nodded and began to put coffee into his cup. It was blue cup with a slogan on it that read 'I don't do mornings, or afternoons or nights.' Duo had bought him it for christmas, Relena smiled at the fact it hadn't been thrown and broken. Heero poured hot water into his cup and looked at Relena out of the corner of his eye.

'thanks.' he said quietly as he turned back to his coffee. Seeming very interested in it now. They stood there silently for awhile, neither one of them looking up or at each other. When Relena couldn't stand the silence anymore she put looked up at him, but he didn't look at her.

'Heero…' she could feel her voice leaving her as she looked over his strong posture. 'Last night, what…I…. I mean Trowa….' She trailed off and still didn't know what to say. He still wasn't looking at her, 'why won't you look at me?' And then he did, and his face was hard. His eyes held her fiercely. She almost looked away because of the intensity he showed. Then his eyes trailed down her figure and looked away again.

'Heero what-'

'I don't like your shirt.' he bluntly said. And then it dawned on her, it was trowa's and what it looked like her wearing his shirt, and nothing else. She felt her face fall and before she could say anything else he was stalking out the kitchen, she wouldn't let him leave. Not so rudely when she wanted to talk to him, so she ran infront of him and shut the kitchen door and blocked his path.

'Heero! What you did last night, it surprised me. You know i'm with Trowa, and….' Relena lost her nerve and began to trail off.

'And?' he spat out. She blinked and tried to continue,

'And… well…' She looked down at her feet but back away as Heero stalked towards her and cornered her between him and the door. He put his hands either side of her on the door and leant in to whisper into her ear.

'It should be my shirt Relena. Not his.' She was breathing hard and fast now she didn't quiet know what to say, so she said nothing. he looked into her eyes and his expression softened. He looked like he had something to say, so she didn't push him and waited.

'I didn't like you at first. When i first saw you.' He remarked, and it hurt Relena she felt a tinge of sadness in her. 'but you kept coming round,' he continued. 'Again and again, as we all spent time together. Ate, watched movies. You grew on me. And then one night i felt the realisation drop on me.' He looked away from her then and moved towards the window to look outside. Relena was shocked, she didn't expect him to… to…

'I like you.' He whispered. 'I like you a lot. I don't go around kissing anyone for no reason. I'm not like that. Trowa… Trowa doesn't know. And i don't know what he would say. But…' and thats where he left it. In Relena's court. To reply to that. She licked her lips and stared straight into his back, as though the answer was hidden there. He turned to look at her then and his expression was soft, gentle and caring.

'i know it's a lot to take in. But i'm not going to let go without a fight. This is new for even me, and you….' Heero sighed then and looked akward. 'You awaken something in me, i feel more…. alive when your around.' Relena slowly walked over to Heero then and looked up at him, then away into the window. Then back at him again and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her close. The heat coming from him was unnerving, her hands circled around his waist and she sighed. She definitely felt something for Heero and she knew it. But now the question was…. was it more than she felt for Trowa.

'Heero…. i don't know. I feel it too, something for you. But …..' she sighed, 'i'm confused. i need some time.' he nodded and began to let her go but she protested.

'No, just keep holding me for a little while longer.' And so he did.

Relena went upstairs to get changed and found Trowa waking up and smiled when he seen her.

'Morning my love,' he smiled, 'What would you like to do today?'

'Is that a joke? cos it's not funny.' she laughed anyway though. 'you know we're still snowed in.' He nodded and threw on a shirt and pants. He kissed her gently on the hand and walked downstairs to get his own coffee. Relena found him later on playing Duo on the xbox.

'You gonna die buddy! They don't call me the angel of death for nothing!' Duo was moving left and right like a child on a game. Trowa was winning, it was a racing game. Luckily she came prepared and brought a book down and sat reading.

'Noooooo!' Duo shouted, 'Cheat!'

'Duo, you can't cheat on this.' trowa said calmly, he looked over his shoulder to wink at Relena then and turned back to the game. Heero wasn't anywhere to be seen and she was a little disappointed by that. Hours passed, games went and Relena even joined in a little. She laughed as she ascended the stairs and heard Duo shouting at Trowa again. But as she got half way to the top she stopped dead to view a half naked, wet heero standing at the top of the stairs in nothing but a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders which he was using to dry his hair. He noticed her then and grinned slowly and then winked. Heero actually winked! He walked forward into his room then and heard the door click shut. She had to force herself to move, and go to the bathroom like she planned not follow him into his room and….on her way back down she paused at his door, standing there silently. She raised at hand to knock, but didn't. Just as she began to walk away the door swung open to find Heero standing in his baggy jeans and wet bangs hanging over his face. His eyes lit up when he seen her and he slowly step towards her, he was inches away from his face when she kissed him roughly and shoved him backwards into his room where he shut the door behind him. And grabbed her to him and moaned in response to her urgency. Relena's hands trailed down Heero's muscular chest and up again to tangle in his soaked hair. He walked her backwards and caught her, again, between the door and himself. He left her mouth and began to kiss and nip at her neck. Relena moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Heero grew more and more intense and grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist as he pressed his body weight into her as he looked deep into her eyes. They were both breathing hard, and Relena could feel Heero's heart pounding against his. Heero's fingers slowly made their way along Relena's waist line and slide up her top around to the clasp on her back. He undid it swiftly in one motion. Relena felt the passion build inside of her, she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

'Relena' heero grunted in her ear and she could feel herself become excited and wet in response. She pressed herself against him and said, 'Heer-' but she was cut off by him putting his hand over her mouth and becoming alert. She panicked as she heard someone coming upstairs, her eyes went wide as heero dragged her to the far side of the room and opened some secret room and put her inside. He shut the door. She was hit with the blackness of the room, there was no windows or lights in here, that she could see. She remained quiet as she heard heero talking to someone.

'-Relena?' it was Duo.

'She's in my bathroom.' He said shortly.

'Wheyy Heeroo, shackin-' Duo started to giggle.

'No!' Heero shot back, 'no toilet roll in the other one, so she's used mine.' The room fell silent and Relena began to worry, would duo catch on?

'Alright then,' he finally said. 'Tell her to get downstairs soon though, it's her turn for racing and i'm gonna beat her ass!' a few seconds after that she heard the door shut and then the one infront of her open. And there stood a heero, a silhouette against the light, he stretched out a hand to her and after a moments hesitation she took it. She winced at the sudden flow of light but when her eyes adjusted she looked around heero's room, it wasn't very decretive, no pictures or ornaments etc. Just his laptop and a king size bed, with a table lamp and a bookcase?

'you like to read?' she asked curiously, he grinned and replied 'yes.'

'What do you like to read?' she asked as she walked over to the bookcase.

'Everything.' he stated and took her hand and led her out of the room, 'you being absent is suspicious. i don't want you to leave…. but…' she signed and nodded but as she turned to leave he drew her to him and kissed her gently on the forehead before releasing her.

She beat Duo at racing that afternoon and had four cups of tea. But nothing could keep her mind away from the moment of pure passion she had with Heero, she hadn't felt that with Trowa. That fire, that need. It felt so.. so good. She wanted to do it again, needed to. but guilt settled in when her eyes rested on the back of trowa's head. He cared for her, and she for him. But she could feel it slipping away.


	3. A Burglar

'Yess!' Duo exclaimed. 'Pizza fingers and chips for tea!' Relena laughed as everyone sat down for dinner, or rather as Duo ran past them knocking them to get the first plate.

'Duoo' Heero growled, it was a warning for him not to push Heero again. Trowa took his seat next to Relena and they began to eat. Relena focused on her plate and didn't look up, because if she did she would find Heero's eyes burning with the same passion she felt inside her now. A growing bud of feelings for him. It was only a few hours ago when she was on the very fine line of ripping Heero's clothes from him and-*cough*

Relena looked up to see Heero watching her with a shine in his eyes.

'OH! Heero guess what!' Duo practically bounced in his seat,

'what?' heero sighed and looked at him and leant back in his chair.

'no! i said guess!' Duo winked at heero then, normally this would be where heero picked up the nearest thing and threw it at Duo but instead….

'No, what?' He glared.

'There's a chick flick on tonight!' Duo clapped and heero's face was just struck with shock.

'Are you serious!' He yelled and then picked up the knife and threw it at Duo. he dodged, of course and laughed.

'Awh man! there's always a pretty lady in chick flicks, and a sex scene!' He grinned and looked over to Relena, she blushed and looked away awkwardly. 'Supposed to be good,' he continued. 'We should watch it.

'What's it called?' Relena asked.

'ps…something or-' duo looked confused.

'Ps:I love you.' she said almost melted there and then.

'you like it?' Asked heero, watching her oddly. Like she'd suddenly combust any second. She sat up and rested her head on her hands.

'Of course, it's a beautiful story. Oh i cry at it every time, we can't watch it.' She waved it off and began to clear away plates.

'We'll watch it.' Heero stated and walked out into the sitting room. Trowa looked at the empty door way and said, 'Something's up with that guy.' Duo overly nodded in agreement.

They watched the movie of course, there was nothing else to do, and yes Relena cried, so did Duo as Trowa snored in the corner and Heero sat silently. When it was over they all went to bed, but Relena wanted another cup of tea before bed, so Trowa smiled and said he'd wait for her. Whilst in the kitchen she tidied and waited for her tea, she heard someone come in. She turned around to see Heero of course, who else? She smiled and went back to tidying. But she stopped when she felt his hands take hers from behind as he buried his face in her long golden hair and take in her smell. Relena felt a shiver run down her spine and grinned in response, her heart was making it's mind up and she could see who it was going to pick.

'I want you to come see me tonight,' he whispered as he leant against her. Relena looked shocked and turned to him with sad eyes.

'I can't' she admitted, 'you know i can't. He'd notice.' Heero nodded and looked around and then found her face again. He cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. He kissed her slowly and whispered, ' i know,' he looked deep into her eyes, 'but i wish it was me you were waking up to on a morning.' He licked his lips and pulled away.

'See you in the morning' he called over his shoulder. Relena felt disappointment dawn heavy on her, she knew then that it was Heero she wanted. Heero her heart had chosen. She drank her tea in silence and went to bed and fell asleep.

She was abruptly woken up by Trowa jumping out of bed and rushing around to get ready, 'what's wrong?' she said in a panicked voice. Trowa stopped and smiled at her then, he sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

'I have to go. I've been called away on a mission,' he paused. 'i'm sorry.' She just smiled at him and shooed him away,

'well go then, it's an emergency i guess. Go!' she ordered and he dashed and was gone in seconds. As she sat in the dark, alone in the bed she got a text on her phone, it was Trowa. It read; 'i'll be back tomorrow. At lunch.' She shut the phone and lay back down. As she was drifting off she heard something downstairs. She shot back up and grabbed a shirt to put on. She looked around frantically for something and ended up with something.. she didn't know in the dark. As she crept outside the door she heard shuffling and looked around. Nothing.

She slowly walked outside and crept towards the stairs, but something caught her eye and she swung for it. But whoever it was caught her arm and she opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped over it and she heard someone shushing her. She focused and found it was Heero, he was in his boxers looking at her with amusement.

'You were going to hit me with a…coat hanger, why?' he grinned and she blushed in embarrassment.

'I thought you were a burglar.' she panted. 'You scared me!' Relena gently hit him but he caught her mid way and stopped her. She saw that look again, the scary one.

'that shirt again.' he whispered. he hid away the anger in his voice. She looked down and caught his eyes with fury in them. She escaped his grip and stared at him. After a few seconds she stepped forward and whispered, 'why don't you take it off then?' heero's face was hard with shock, his eyes darted over to Trowa's room then back to Relena. She licked her lips and edged a little closer to him, her finger drawing circles around his chest, teasing him. She hugged him around his neck then and said, 'He's on a mission.' That was the last thing she knew before Heero had her in his arms carrying her over his shoulder to his room. He banged the door shut and threw Relena onto his bed and lay over her on one elbow and started to finger the buttons on the shirt. She sat up and took his hands, he looked up confused and her response was a wicked smile. She slowly began to unbutton the shirt herself and watched with amusement and Heero's face frozen on her figure. As the shirt slipped from her shoulders she felt her body grow cold. Heero crawled forward and kissed Relena softly at first but then began to part her lips and slip his tounge to hers and he moaned as they battled. Relena fell backwards with Heero on top of her, his hands found her perk breasts and caressed her hard nipples. She moaned at his touch then gasped as his mouth found her breasts. She became wet and moist at his touch. He looked up into her eyes, they were both breathing fast now. Relena bit her lip and she felt heero's hand slip between her thighs and stroke her. Heero grinned and pushed inside of her and began to pleasure her. Relena moaned and gasped and pulled at heero's hair. When he suddenly stopped she felt disappointed and frustrated she looked up to find him above, she could feel him pressing against her. She let out a soft cry as he plunged into her and moaned 'Relena.'

An hour and a half later Relena fell asleep on heero's shoulder, both of them naked while he ran her gold hair through his fingers. He kissed the top of her head and whispered goodnight.


	4. Your Mine

Relena woke up early in the morning, she rolled over to find the bed was empty. She gasped and sat straight up, clutching the sheets to her, because then she realised she was still naked from last night. She sat for a few minutes grinning, last night was amazing. As she slipped out from under the covers she noticed that Trowa's shirt was ripped apart on the floor. She bent to pick it up and look at it, someone had ripped it, not cut it.

'Huh.' she said. At that Heero's bedroom door open and in walked a half naked Heero, he stopped dead when he looked up at Relena wrapped in his white sheet from the bed. He swallowed and shook his head and handed her a cup of tea. She struggled to take the cup from him while holding the sheet.

'Here.' heero said with a grin, he slipped off the sheet and it fell to the floor and he, again, handed her the cup. She blushed and took the cup from him.

'Thank you.' she whispered, she was very embarrassed, but he'd seen it all last night, which made her blush even more. Heero walked over to a draw and pulled out a black shirt with long sleeves. He wrapped it around Relena's shoulders but left it open so he could look at her body all morning. Relena put down her tea put her arms through the shirt, she put the sleeve to her nose and giggled. Heero looked at her confused.

'What are you….?' he began.

'it smells of you.' she smiled at him warmly. 'i like it. do i get to keep it?' She winked at him. He looked at her closely, he slowly blinked and then said, 'i never want you to take it off.' She kissed him gently then, softly. He pulled her to him and stood holding her in the morning sun. He entwined his hand with hers and looked down into her blue eyes.

'i can't share you anymore.' he said, 'I can't let you go now.' he put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. 'Your mine Relena. I won't sit back and watch you go back to him.' Relena felt the tears well in her eyes.

'I know.' she sobbed. 'Heero, i don't want to be without you.' She began to cry then, and he held her until she stopped.

Later that day Trowa returned home from his mission. He found Relena sitting upstairs in his room, she looked in thought. He smiled and went to sit with her,

'hey.' he said. she looked at him then and he saw how red her eyes were the tear streaks down her cheeks.

'Whats wrong?' he asked gently.

'Trowa…..'

Heero sat on his bed with his laptop on his knee when a soft knock came at the door,

'Hn.' was his answer because the only person who came to his door was Duo. Heero looked around to see what was the nearest object to throw at him when he heard, 'Heero?' he looked round to see Relena in his door way looking upset. He quickly slid of the bed and reached for her,

'Relena…?' He whispered, but as he opened the rest of the door there stood Trowa behind her. He was glaring at Heero as though he'd just stole his girlfriend or something, when his eyes rested down on Relena again he thought, 'Oh wait, i just did.' He grinned and walked back inside his room, he nodded towards the bed for Relena to sit down and there he stood facing Trowa.

'Trowa.' he nodded.

'Save it.' Trowa spat. 'How long?' Heero looked at him confused, he quickly glanced at Relena who was blushing while looking down at the bed, his mind reeled back to that night, having Relena naked in his-'how long Heero!' Trowa yelled, his fists where white at his sides. He looked at him then, his gaze strong.

'How long for what?' he asked calmly. Trowa grabbed him by the shirt and yelled in his face,

'How long have you loved my girlfriend!' Heero glared at him for a second and waited until Trowa let go of his shirt.

'I don't know.' he stated.

'You don't…?' Trowa repeated, he looked like he was about to punch him when he continued. 'It just…slowly grew. Bigger, more than i can handle.' He looked over at Relena then, and she gazed back at him with soft tears in her eyes and that sparkle that he would never forget.

'If i could of chosen someone else, i would of. I know what she means to you. And your my brother. But i had no choice, you have to believe that.' He looked back to Trowa then and sighed. 'Hit me if it feels better-' and he did. Hard. In the stomach. Heero let out a groan but didn't fall.

'Stop it!' Relena yelled, she ran over to Heero and stood infront of him. 'Why hit him? He said he couldn't help it, and neither could I. You think we planned this?' Relena yelled. She began to breath hard, she hadn't yelled at many people before. Heero put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to his side. Trowa realised then that, they hadn't planned this. couldn't help it and they loved each other. He sighed and took a step back. After a few minutes of silence he whispered, 'I know.' He looked over to them then. 'i know you didn't. Relena… i like you, a lot. but… i can see that you love Heero, and he loves you. But…' he trailed off, looking away from them, 'i can't stay and watch you be in love. Not yet.' He turned away then and began to leave,

'Where are you going?' Relena looked at him with sad eyes,

'Leaving. I've been offered to travel with the circus, i think i'll take them up on that offer.' He was just about to shut the door when he heard Heero say, 'Thanks.' Trowa smiled to himself.

'Don't rent my room, i'm coming back. And… look after her. but i don't have to tell you that. do i?' he asked.

'No.' heero replied bluntly. Trowa nodded and left the room then and left Heero and Relena alone.

Heero turned and rested his head on Relena's shoulder, she put her hands in his hair and whispered his name. He grinned and took her into his arms and sighed.

'I want you to live with me.' Relena gasped and looked up into his eyes, they were soft and deep blue.

'Yes.' she whispered, 'of course.' He smiled and kissed her. It growing deeper and hungrier.

Later on in the day they both lay together naked in silence, enjoying finally being together. Relena turned on her stomach and looked up at Heero,

'you know..' she started. 'Someone has to tell Duo.' heero looked disgusted then, as though he would puke any second. They dressed and found Duo downstairs watching 'Babe Station'.

'Duo!' Relena exclaimed.

'It wasn't me!' he yelled as he turned over babe station.'i just found it i tell ya!' He stopped yelling when he seen Heero and Relena holding hands. He blinked…. and again, and then blinked again and a huge grin came across his face.

'Its about time, Heero i knew you had it in you.' Duo winked then and stood up. 'i maybe the only person around here who talks. but i notice stuff.' He laughed then and said, 'plus i was going to prank you on night Heero and i heard you saying relena's-' Duo stopped talking as heero threw the lamp at him, then the tv remote.

'Whoa!' Duo yelled, 'Stop it man.' Duo covered his head with his hands while he waited for the next thing to hit him, but it never. He slowly looked up and saw Heero grinning at Relena as she laughed. Duo smiled and stood up.

'Duo..' heero looked at him, 'Make your own food tonight.' And then they left the room with Relena giggling as heero threw her over his shoulder and headed upstairs.


End file.
